


Piccolo

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Quiet is rarely silence. Music flows through everyone, not all choose to listen to it. Sometimes it overtakes us, and forces us to listen.





	Piccolo

The sun beamed down on Jump City proudly. It was a warm, spring morning. It was quiet, but not at the same time, Raven mused to herself as she wandered the top floor of the Tower. She could hear a faint niggling of something in the air, but she couldn't place it.

"Hey" Cyborg's voice startled Raven out of her reverie, " Have you seen Robin or Beast Boy anywhere?" Raven frowned.

"You're the first one I've seen all morning." Raven responded. Cyborg tilted his head.

"New question," He said slowly, "Do you hear music?" Raven froze, unwittingly holding her breath. And there it floated the something she had heard-not-heard, rising and falling notes echoing over the water and bouncing of the glass walls of Titan's Tower.

"Where is it coming from?" Raven asked in a hushed whisper. Cyborg shrugged. The two, by mutual, unspoken consent moved to the elevator.

When they got outside, they paused once more. The music was louder. It whistled through the sparse trees and bushes that dotted the greener half of the island. Cyborg glanced at Raven, as though asking for permission to continue. With a jerk of her head, Raven took the lead, leaving Cyborg to scramble behind her to catch up. As they got closer, they could almost make out the tune, a mournful song that sounded almost like a lullaby.

The pair pushed through the brush to find Robin sitting cross-legged on a small, grassy knoll, a piccolo to his lips. His fingers danced playfully over the keys and holes of his instrument. A green lamb was curled up with its head in the Boy Wonder's lap. Beast Boy, fast asleep. Starfire was sitting with her back to Raven and Cyborg, head swaying in time to the music. Without pausing in his playing, Robin smiled at the pair that has stumbled in, inviting them to join. The spell of surprise was broken first by Cyborg, who lay down in the grass next to Starfire and closed his eye. Raven hesitated a moment longer before sitting a little ways away from Robin.

"I didn't peg you the type." Raven confessed. Robin silently conveyed amusement. A beat of comfortable silence passed. The warm, sea breeze smelled of ocean and wildflowers. Raven felt her eyes drooping, felt sleep stealing closer. As though sensing her thoughts, Robin began to play softer. Raven closed her eyes and let the sweet music of Robin's piccolo lure her to sleep. Her last conscious thought was 'They should've called him the Pied Piper.'

**Author's Note:**

> The song I imagine Robin playing is an ocarina version of the 'Empty Town Theme' from Deltarune.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKOmyrh4AdY


End file.
